


Operation get Buck and Steve to dress like normal people

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/F, Lingerie, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, bucky and steve are old men, natasha is a Mum Friend, the gang goes shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: "What?”“Wanda and I want to take you and Bucky shopping”





	Operation get Buck and Steve to dress like normal people

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is hot trash but i had fun writing it

“What?”

“Wanda and I want to take you and Bucky shopping” Steve frowned at her, looking down at what he was wearing.

“What’s wrong with how I dress?” Steve asked, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his cuffs tight.

Natasha sneered, then with a roll of her eyes started listing off every single object of clothing Steve was wearing, quickly causing the blond to regret even asking. “you’re wearing black cargo pants and an argyle knit pullover with penny loafers, don’t tell me you don’t see what’s going on here.”

Steve shook his head, surely it wasn’t that bad?

Nat sighed, corner of her mouth upturning as she shook her head “Steve you’re dressed like an 80-year-old man… which you technically are, but that’s beside the point. On second thought, who gave you these?”

Steve shrugged, now feeling a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who was behind this all, it only became more painfully obvious as he answered the red-heads question, “I dunno, they were here when Bucky and I moved in” Steve paused, staring at the ground for a moment, before all became clear, and he groaned “Tony Stark.”

Natasha giggled, patting Steve on the shoulder “alright Mr Wilson, tell Mrs Wilson to meet me and Wanda in the foyer in fifteen.”

“I don’t even understand that reference” he grumbled before obediently going to find Bucky.

* * *

 

When telling Bucky their plans for the day, Bucky had said the exact same thing Steve had, and the blond was about to agree when he had gotten a good look at his partners attire: a stretched black long sleeve and moth-eaten track pants. It was obvious that he had decided not to wear the clothes supplied to him, and merely kept to his worn rags from his time living in Romania.

“buck, I think she’s right, we need to go shopping” Steve said with a heavy heart as he wrapped a hand around the brunet’s wrist.

The latter huffed, shaking his head, mouth pursed in displeasure “I survived falling off a train into a canyon, a war, and being brainwashed and this is how I’m repaid.”

* * *

 

They had shown up in the lobby twenty minutes later, all thanks to how long it took for Steve to get Bucky into something decent, because like hell he was going to let people see Captain America out with his boyfriend looking homeless. In the end he had only just succeeded.

Wanda and Natasha had grinned upon seeing them, but then they had both grimaced at the two super soldiers attire in perfect synch. Bucky then continued to whine about his treatment all the way to the car.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you two fixed right up” Wanda had assured, sliding into the passenger seat, Bucky and Steve meanwhile squishing into the back of the car, Steve couldn’t help but be thankful that Sam wasn’t aware of the spontaneous outing.

Natasha had decided it would be funny to play old music throughout the short trip, but it had backfired when Steve recognised it as one of the records he used to play in his apartment, and the two ended up quite enjoying the music. Natasha was left a bit miffed that her plan backfired, staying silent for the rest of the trip.

When they’d gotten to the shopping centre, Wanda was quick to grab Bucky and take off towards one end of the shopping centre, Natasha directing Steve the opposite direction. “Why are we splitting up?” Steve asked, turning his head to watch the other two disappear amongst shoppers. Natasha was glad to explain, unfortunately, all the talk of aesthetics and themes was lost on Steve, whom waited until she was done explaining to ask for an explanation in English.

“We can’t take Bucky to a Steve shop, so we split up to save time” she said shortly, her tone clipped and somewhat absent as she scanned the various shop fronts. Steve nodded to himself, that made quite a bit of sense actually.

All the different stores were a bit much for Steve, there were so many of them (most selling what looked to be the same stuff over and over again with fluctuating prices- Natasha didn’t agree). Though eventually, Natasha pulled them into one, what this store lacked in creativity, it made up for in decent looking products.

Steve had been looking at a rack of…’chinos’ when Natasha had disappeared, and two seconds later Steve had felt the back of his cargo pants being pulled back, Steve yelping and pulling away from her, demanding to know what the hell she thought she was doing.

Natasha pursed her lips, deadpanning “don’t be a prude, I was checking what size you are, it’s a custom make- by the way. Obviously, they weren’t made for super soldiers, so congrats, you have to try stuff on.”

Still feeling undignified, but in no place to argue, Steve let Natasha pile shirt upon shirt and pant upon pant on top of his arms before she pushed him into a change room. Not wanting to push Natasha’s buttons, Steve tried the clothes on relatively quickly, with varying results. Some were so small they could hardly fit over his head, and other’s nearly falling right off of him.

Natasha quite enjoyed critiquing Steve’s clothes, nit picking at even the smallest flaws. Steve almost wondered if there was anything that she _didn’t_ completely hate. Though, by some small miracle they ended up at the checkout with a few outfits both Steve and Natasha could agree to disagree on.

The cashier had gone googly-eyed at the sight of Captain America and Black Widow in front of him. The young man momentarily forgetting what to do before Natasha prompted him. Afterwards, he’d requested a photo, which Steve managed to convince Nat to join in on.

Then they were off again, Steve holding a bag full of clothes and Natasha looking around for more clothing stores. At one-point Steve swore he saw Bucky and Wanda, but by the time they get close, whomever it was would be long gone.

Natasha had dragged Steve into a few more stores, buying hoodies, leather jackets, jeans and multiple shirts of various types. Each shop they visited had people asking for photos, which Steve agreed to, of course.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’ll visit one more and then we’ll meet up with Bucky and Wanda in the food court,” Natasha announced, pulling Steve around a corner and beelining for a store that made Steve’s jaw drop.

“What? Why are we going here?” he asked, tone alarmed as he rooted his feet to the spot. The shop in question was a lingerie shop, and even the front of the store made Steve turn bright red.

Natasha arched a brow and rolled her eyes “it’s for me, you just have to help me choose” she sighed, before grabbing Steve’s forearm and yanking him in the direction of the store.

When they got inside, Steve held his gaze firmly on Natasha’s heels. Refusing to look anywhere but the ground. Steve missing the 40’s more than ever. The blond nearly ran face-first into Nat’s back when the girl stopped suddenly. He heard her push hangers around, humming considerably as she sorted through the items before she finally spoke up. “Do you think Wanda will like this one? I’m not sure it suits me.”

Steve stammered, rubbing at his brow, his cheeks and ears red hot. “Uh probably, y-you look good in, uh, anything, Nat” he had never felt more embarrassed than he did right now.

“Steve, stop being so old-fashioned, I’ve asked you politely for your opinion, and if you don’t loosen up, I can make you stay in this store for hours,” Nat threatened, an ornery tinge to her voice. This made Steve hesitate, before forcing himself to look up at the fabric she was holding up. He was pleasantly surprised, actually.

It was black- of course, and was made of floral lace and, if Steve was honest, it was one of the more modest products on offer. Considering it wasn’t extremely sheer and had fabric that hung to mid rib. Steve swallowed, shuffling his feet “Yeah, she would like that Nat, it’s very, uh, tasteful” he managed, catching her pleased smile before his gaze returned to the floor.

“I’m so proud of you, and thank you, I like it too” Natasha beamed, before her feet started moving again, in the direction of the back of the store. Again, Steve nearly running into her when she halted. “how about this?”

Steve hesitantly looked up before a look of confusion crossed his features. It was a blue pair of lacy boxer-briefs? “No offense, Nat, but they might be a bit too masculine for you” Steve blathered, getting anxious again as people in the store started to realise who was shopping for lingerie.

Natasha laughed quietly to herself at that, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress her giggles, before she adamantly shook her head “no silly, they’re for you” she said through her giggling.

Steve’s jaw dropped “what? No, I-I, no!”

“C’mon, Bucky will be a big fan.”

“No! Nat, put them back, Jesus”

“You’re right, blue’s too obvious, how about white?”

Steve lunged for the offending object, but Natasha evaded him easily, pulling a fake confused look. “No? White’s pure and modest though, like you. I dunno, Steve, I love them.”

“No, Nat please, I-we-we’re not” Steve could hardly form a coherent sentence, but Natasha remained annoyingly composed.

“You’re not into it? Please, Bucky will be drooling when he sees you in these, yep, I’m getting these for you, let’s go.” Steve felt his heart drop, god, Bucky would never let him live it down if he saw these.

Five minutes and quite a bit of begging later, Steve was sulking, and Natasha was mercilessly imitating him as they headed towards the food court, all lingerie unfortunately accounted for and in a bag hanging off Nat’s arm.

Steve was immediately relieved when he spotted Wanda and Bucky sitting at a table. Bucky rifling through the bags and Wanda talking to him. People at the nearby tables watching the two with wide eyes.

Natasha started towards the table, Steve trailing behind her keenly, but anxious that Nat wasn’t even trying to hide the cursed bag.

“Hey, Nat, how’d it go? Bucky and I got some great stuff” Wanda asked, leaning up to receive a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend before the latter sat in the seat across from her.

“Yeah it was good. Steve’s old-fashioned as, but we got some nice clothes” she concluded, plopping the bags on the table, Steve quick to hide the incriminating bag behind the ones he was holding. Steve sitting across from Bucky, whom had a pleased look on his face that made Steve’s heart feel mushy.

After showing Steve some of his more favourite clothing pieces, Bucky started looking through some of the fuller bags Steve had acquired. Nodding and humming if he particularly like something.

After a moment of discussing their plans for the rest of the day, Wanda took food requests and then went off to fetch them, the bags being moved to under the table out of harm’s way.

In hindsight, Steve should have seen what was coming next. As they were discussing some cool finds, Bucky reached under the table to grab some ‘wicked’ gloves Wanda had found for him, and of course said the last thing Steve wanted to hear.

“Hey, what’s in this one?” to the blond’s horror, Bucky placed the lingerie bag on the table.

“No! N-Nat, uh, bought, no- forced, no, goddammit” Steve blabbered as Bucky reached in and grabbed something.

“Wow, Stevie, what do we have here?” Bucky’s eyes had practically lit up, a shocked and amused grin on his face as he held up just the corner of the boxer-briefs. Steve could see Wanda gape out the corner of his eye as she returned, Natasha looking absolutely thrilled.

“S-sorry, I didn’t- I told her not to, Buck” Steve’s mind was a mess, and his vocabulary had completely devolved into embarrassed babbling.

Bucky looked the underwear over, eyes curious and lip between his teeth. He looked to Steve, then the underwear, then Steve again, before chuckling and beaming “I love them.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://boonkybornes.tumblr.com/


End file.
